The Many Sides of the Cullens and the Wolves
by iWolfGirl
Summary: title says it all makes no sense yet it makes sense!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE MANY SIDES OF EMMETT CULLEN (PART 1)

(Emmett Sitting on Chair playing with toys. He breaks a toy and begins to cry.)

EMMETT: WAHHHH!

(Edward, Rosalie, Jasper walk in)

ROSALIE: What's wrong dear?

EMMETT: I...I...I—WAHHH!

EDWARD: *sigh* he broke another one

JASPER: (mumbles to self) 12th one this week

EDWARD: here Emmett you can play with Bella today instead of your toys (Runs to grab Bella from the TV room where she is jumping and dancing to Dora the explorer)

BELLA: Eddy where are you taking me?

(EDWARD IGNORES HER)

(Edward and Bella reach Emmett's room where Rosalie is alone trying to fix the room Emmett has no destroyed with happiness)

BELLA: (struggles to get away) No not Emmett! The last time I played with him he broke my Dora doll!

EMMETT: pfft not my fault Dora couldn't take on optimus prime

BELLA: it was an uneven fight! (Sticks tongue out at Emmett)

(Emmett begins to get up and attack Bella but Edward pushes him. Emmett flies to the other side of the room)

EDWARD (to Rosalie): Where's Jasper?

Rosalie: Uh...Um...Well—

EMMETT: Jasper go bye bye!

EDWARD: Okay then...Well me and Rosalie will go look for Jasper or possibly his remains…

BELLA: His What!?!?

EDWARD: Oh uh nothing dear…well play nice!

(Edward runs out the door)

(Rosalie begins to walk towards the door but stops and looks at Emmett)

ROSALIE: Don't break her or Edward will turn you into that toy there

(Rosalie leaves)

(Bella backs towards the door but Emmett is suddenly blocking her way)

BELLA: Oh hi Emmett I was just gonna go get a stake—um I mean cheese and crackers for us!

EMMETT: CHEESE AND CRACKERS!!!!!

BELLA: Yes lots of em

EMMETT: No not now we play Xbox!

BELLA: um sure right—now!

(Bella runs past Emmett)

(Emmett throws a brick at Bella she falls)

EMMETT: We play now?

BELLA (sounds retarded): uh yeah play games Dora Prime…SPACE MONKEYS!

EMMETT: YAY! Play time!

(They walk towards Emmett's room. Jasper suddenly comes out of the hallway closet.)

JASPER: AH no more bear hugs! (Runs)

BELLA: Who was dat?

EMMETT: That was captain cuddles leader of the race of overgrown seaweed. He came here as a mission to expand the horizon of his people and to find where they will settle in the future for generations. They will raise giant mutant bananas that in hard times will. Save. Our. Lives.

BELLA: okey dokey!

EMMETT: Yup!

(END PART 1)

Will Edward and Rosalie discover Captain Cuddles? Will Emmett and Bella have fun? Will Dora ever beat optimus prime!?!? FIND OUT IN THE SHOCKING CONCLUSION TO THE MANY SIDES OF EMMETT CULLEN.


	2. A Short Moment with the Wolves

CHAPTER 2

The Many sides of Jacob Black/Leah and Seth Clearwater

(Jacob sitting around his kitchen table with Leah and Seth.)

JACOB: *sigh*

SETH: What's up Jake?

JACON: *sigh* oh nothing…

LEAH: Is it your time of the month again Jake?

JACOB: NO!

LEAH: Then what is up with your bitchy little attitude?

JACOB: What the hell I have no attitude

(Jacob gets up and snaps fingers)

JACOB: mm Hmm!

LEAH: Oh yeah bring it then!

SETH: Well I'm just gonna…back away…slowly…

LEAH and JACOB: STAY!

SETH: gosh fine but can I at least call Collin and Brady to come over

LEAH and JACOB: NO!

SETH: fine! I'm just gonna—I'm just gonn—WAH!

LEAH: See what you did Jake!

(Leah runs to comfort Seth)

JACOB: Not my fault you have a crybaby of a little brother

LEAH: Oh sure as hell I'm going to make you wish you hadn't said that

JACOB: oh yeah what are you going to do about it!?!? Throw me out of my own house!?!?

****5 HOURS LATER****

JACOB: Hey—Hey Leah! Can I come back inside now?


	3. Chapter 3

And now the much awaited continuation of The Many Sides of Emmet Cullen

THE MANY SIDES OF EMMET CULLEN (PART 2): The Flapping Weasel

Bella: Do, Do, Do, Do, DORA! (Dora the Explorer Theme Song)

Emmett: Transformers Robots in Disgise!

(Jacob Walks In)

Jacob: Oh hey Bell— uh what the hell are you doing?

Bella (mimicking Jacob): What the hell are you doing!

Jacob (grimincing): FINE—Screw you then!

(Jacob walks out)

Bella: Oh Emmett!

(Jumps on Emmett)

Emmett: Oh no!

(Runs and Bella jumps off of him)

(They run down the hall way as Jasper is walking in from the back door and into the hallway)

Emmett: Captain Cuddles!

Jasper: Aw…Crap!

(Jasper runs back outside)

Emmett: Come back you must protect the Flapping Weasel!

Bella: Flapping Weasel must be protected!

*SERIOUS MOMENT*

Emmett: Yes master weasel must be protected—well until Sunday

(Bella taps Emmett's shoulder)

Bella: But Emmett well it is Sunday

(Emmett puts his head down against his chest)

Emmett: Crap.


	4. JASPER MOMENT!

Jasper Cullen in: THE EPIC FAIL

(dark room Jasper walks in with spotlight shining on him)

Jasper: um…where the hell am I?

Emmett: hee hee

Jasper: Emmett is that you!

Emmett (whispers): no…

(Alice appears behind Jasper with another spotlight on her)

Alice: Hi Jasper!

Jasper: AHHH! (falls over)

Emmett: HA YOU FAIL!

Jasper (confused): uh failed what?

Emmett: Well…actually I dunno*

Mysterious Voice: I know what you failed

(Emmett runs away in terror waving his arms followed by Jasper who immediately runs into a wall)

Alice: Ow… that's gotta hurt (walks away)

Mysterious Voice: HEE HEE!

Jasper: ow what the hell?

Jasper: wait a second I know that voice its!...

(Jasper gets incapacitated by a book)

Mysterious Voice: Yes tis I Edward Cullen the hotness and almighty ruler of this room!

Jasper (lifts head up): but this is my room!

Edward: Shut Up!

TEE HEE! Short moment but ta-ta for now! More coming soon!


End file.
